Memories
by mysticfireangel
Summary: Max finds out what happens when her Manticore Sib remembers his prior mission.


Memories "Will you hand me that hay bail?" Zack called out too one of the hands at the farm. He had always had it easy. For some reason farm work had always been easy for him. The others had also commented on his strength. He was by far the strongest one there. That always seemed to sit wrong in his stomach. It didn't feel right to be stronger than everyone else. Occasionally he would purposely lose a fight or drop a hay bail just to keep the hands from wondering too much about him. Especially since he had no memory of his life before he came here. He had known he wasn't from around from his accent. He sounded so much different than the others. "Hey Adam! Whats wrong? You look like your trying to remember something past your accident. It isn't going to work. No one has been able to remember anything after someone has had an accident like that. So quit trying, and come help us with the horses. They always seem to like you." One of the hands told him. A guy named Greg. He didn't care too much for him. He thought he was the best man around, before Zack had shone up. After Zack came to live and work here, he sank fast. Zack had often beaten him in the late night fights and could swallow more bottles of beer before he fell on the floor drunk. He tried not to get drunk too often because of the dreams that went with it. He often thought of a place called Manticore and his siblings. He mostly remembered a girl named Max and her guy Logan. But after he woke up, he never remembered any of it. That was what bothered him the most. He couldn't remember what had happened. The other guys all made jokes about his past and where he was from. He tried to take it all in good fun, but occasionally they got carried away and he to put them back into place. They probably did it so that he would beat Greg up again. The other hands love to see those two go at it. They thought it was the greatest thing since sliced bread. "Hey Adam! Hurry up man! We ain't got all day." Chris yelled at him. Chris always seemed to think he needed to yell. Zack had punched him the first time he had yelled in his face. After that, Chris didn't yell so much. "I'm coming. You guys need to take a vacation or something. You guys are wired way too tight. You gotta let it loose. Other wise you could end up like me." Zack told them. "Did he just make a joke? He made his first joke! Good for you Adam." The other stable hands were patting him on the back. Everyone was smiling now. "Lets get these horses inside first. Then we'll celebrate. Come on Adam. Work your magic on this gate." Zach walked over and just lifted the pole off of the door. To him it was really easy. Up until Zack had shone up, they had to have at least five guys pushing up on it to get it to budge, let alone moving it to open the gate. Zack told them they needed to get a new latch. He promised himself that he would give them a new latch when he decided to leave this place. There was no way he was going to stay here much longer. He wanted to go back to Seattle to see if he could get his memories back for good.  
  
Dinner Later that night at the dinner table with Buddy. (Mary had already gone to bed by then.) Zack didn't know how to explain to them that he wanted to leave. He just couldn't bring himself to tell the one guy that has always cared for him that he wanted to do other things. Zack ate in silence. He sat there quietly thinking to himself. He had to get away before he let go of his emotions and do something he knew he was going to regret. He looked up at Buddy only to find Buddy staring back him. It seemed that Buddy had been watching him the whole time. "Whats wrong Adam? Steak not tender enough? Corn not cooked enough?" Buddy asked him. "Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking to myself. That's all." Zack said casually. "Something must be bugging you. Normally your talking about what needs to be fixed around the farm and the house. Instead your quieter than a mouse, if that's at all possible." Buddy told him. Zack looked around the house. It was true. Normally he was telling Buddy what needed to be fixed how and to fix it, but now he just didn't feel in the mood to tell him the new plans for that door's lock. He wanted to think about everything first. He looked back into those brown eyes. Those eyes knew a storm was brewing. Zack was saved by Greg and Chris walking into the house. For once they weren't drunk or stoned. This was a plus for him. He wasn't going to have to put up with cranky people in the morning. "We have a suggestion to make Buddy." Chris told him. "We need a vacation for a week or two. We need to get out of this place. You can have John and Will take over for us, if you want to of course. We want to go to Seattle." Greg told Buddy. For his whole little speech/proposal/suggestion he sounded like he had just been told that he could have all the money and women left in the world. Buddy pondered a moment. He looked over at Zack and wondered if it would be safe to let him go back there. After all they went through to keep him from going after Eyes-Only, he wondered if it would be fair. He wondered how that girl, what was her name? Max? was it ? would feel if he showed up on her doorstep trying to remember everything. Would she help him or tell him she had no idea who he was and to quit following her around. She however could explain why he had a huge scar across his chest. She could have also explain to him why he had it. Buddy made up his mind. He just hoped that he wasn't going to regret it. "You can go to Seattle. Provided that you take Zack with you. He looks like he needs some different scenery." Buddy told them. Zack was practically jumping up and down inside. "I'm going to bed. When are we leaving?" He turned and asked them. "Would tomorrow morning be good enough for you?" Chris asked him. "Yes. What time do you want me to be ready?" He asked them. "By seven at the earliest. By seven thirty at the latest. Sound good to you?" Greg asked him. Zack nodded and left. He couldn't believe his luck. He didn't even have to ask. That was really good timing on their part.  
  
Dusk Zack got up incredibly early that morning. He wanted to make sure that he installed the new latch on the door before he left, being as how he probably/most likely would not be coming back. It was perfect. A latch that was strong enough to keep the horses in, but lightweight enough that the guys wouldn't have any problems lifting it up. Finally he was done. He got up and admired his work. He would leave it up to them to figure it out. If they broke it, that was their own fault. He didn't really care anymore. When he first arrived he might have, but now, nope. He did not care about it at all. He decided to get some breakfast before the two morons got up. Zack checked his watch. Only six in the morning. He wandered over to Buddy's and Mary's for breakfast. Mary was always up early getting breakfast ready for them. She especially loved Zack because he could down five of her pancakes and still want more. She had always believed that healthy young lads needed their breakfast in the morning to stay that way. "Good morning Mary. How are you feeling?" Zack asked her casually. She was such a sweet women. He knew he was going to have to tell her he wasn't coming back. "Why good morning Adam. Why are you up this early? You don't have to go anywhere do you?" She asked him. She always seemed to know the right questions to say. "Greg, Chris and Me are going to Seattle to take some time off. I thought I would drop by this morning and tell you that I most likely will not be coming back. I'll probably stay in Seattle and get a job. I just wanted to tell you good bye." Zach looked rather sad when he told her this. He didn't want to leave her behind, but he knew he must if he wanted to find his memories. "I always wondered when the time came for you to want to leave. I always told Buddy you would leave. You didn't look like the type of person who could stay in one place for long. I don't blame you. Even I get bored out here sometimes and wish I could get out for awhile. But I can't. I wish you the best of luck." Mary told him. He could almost swear she said the name Zack under her breath. He looked at her, wondering if he should ask about it. "Who is this Zack?" He asked her. He was kinda confused. She looked back at him wondering if she should tell him that his real name was Zack and that he came from a secret government project called Manticore. Maybe he'll figure it out on his own, but she thought it would be nice to give him a head start. "That is your real name. It's Zack. Your part of a government project known as Manticore. You are a genetically engineered soldier. That's why your so strong. That's why you can lift that latch up and they cant. Strength is just part of your genetic code that Manticore gave you. There is nothing wrong with you. You are fine. That is also why you have a barcode on the back of you neck. It was there way of tracking you. You need to find a girl named Max when you get there. Understand me?" She told him all of this in a short time. She seemed to want to tell him before everyone else appeared. Zack just stared at her, and then all at once it all started to click. He remembered everything now. Before and after her shot himself in the head to save Max. Tears started well up in his eyes. "How do you know all of this?" He asked her suddenly suspicious. "Did anyone ever tell you who your mother was?" She asked him holding his hand in hers. "No. I think Max is probably the only one who knew anything about our mothers." "My sister was your mother. She died trying to escape after you left. She had someone always smuggle out her letters to me though. She told me everything that she heard or found out from other women. She loved you very much. She wished that she hadn't been so eager to join Manticore. But then again there would have been no other way to have you if she hadn't." "Well at least now I know she loved me. In a way she reminds me of Max's mom. She tried so hard not to give Max up. She fought so hard to keep her. Well I better get going. I'm going to be late for once. Thank you for ever thing." Zack kissed Mary on her head. "Good luck. I hope you find everything that you are looking for."  
  
Seattle "Welcome to Seattle. The home of the best prostitutes in all the world." Chris spouted off to them as if he knew everything. Zack and Greg just rolled their eyes. As they drove by sector police, Zack caught a glimpse at Alec. It took awhile for him to remember who he was but at once it all clicked. Alec had been the one with Max that day. He remembered it well now. He really did need to find out where Max was. "Guys. Guys." Zack called over the noise that Chris and Greg where suddenly making. Before Zack could say another word to them Greg pulled him eye level with the girl that they had suddenly spotted. It was Max, with Alec. Without another word he got out of the truck and strode over to them. At first Max was kinda worried about seeing Zack, but her face melted a little. "Can I help you?" She asked him. "Hi Max." He replied. Max's jaw dropped. Now Alec started to worry. He remembered what happened last time Zack showed up. "Zack?" Max asked him. Zack nodded and Max could not contain herself. She started crying and as Zack was reaching for her she hugged him. "Its so good to have you back. How have you been?" Max asked him. "I'm good. Are you still working at Jam Pony?" Zack asked. Max nodded and so did Alec. "Why are you here Zack? I thought you were living on a farm somewhere." Alec asked him. "Vacation, except that I'm probably not going back. I just can't live that kind of life anymore. Its boring as all get out." Zack added with a smile. "I have to finish delivering this package or Normal will have my head." Max said as she was getting ready to leave. Alec was already sitting on his bike. Zack nodded at the two of them. "Are you going to be at Crash later?" He asked them. They nodded back. "I'll see you there. Bye." Zack waved after Max and Alec. Greg and Chris joined him. "Making friends with the hottest girl here already. I'm impressed." Greg told him. "We need to be more out going is all." Chris told him. Zack ignored both of them. "Come on Zack. Lets go find out where she works." "I already know where she works." Zack told them. Greg and Chris's jaw nearly fell off. "Where does she work?" Chris asked trying to collect himself. "I'm not telling you. You don't want to know her. She's kinda dangerous to guys like you." Zack informed them. "Why is she dangerous to guys like us? What makes you different from us?" Greg wanted to know. "Lets just say that my genetics and her genetics are basically the same. There are some minor differences between us, but that's about it." Zack told them. "Are you guys like brother and sister?" Chris asked him. "You could say that. I've known her my entire life." Zack began to scan the crowds around them. Chris started looking around too and then Greg joined them. "What are you looking.....?" Chris started to ask then realized that Zack was no longer standing there, nor was he anywhere near them. He hit Greg in the arm and Greg realized it as well. "Where'd he go?" Greg asked Chris stupidly. "How am I supposed to know? He disappeared while I was asking him a question." Chris retorted. They began to search for him. They forgot about the truck, which Zack found advantageous. Zack made sure that they where nowhere near him when he started the truck. Zack drove all around for a while. He found Jam Pony, and watched as Max and Alec walked in. Alec was messing with Max's hair. Max however was punching Alec in the arm for messing with her hair. Zack knew she wouldn't be punching him unless he was an X-5 or a really good friend. He drove towards the other end of the street where he knew of a couple of places to stay. No one lived there anymore, at least not the last time he had been there. He found the place and sure enough, no one was there. Zack knew he had to get rid of this truck, so he drove it to a car impound. He told the guy that some drug lord had been using it and he got busted. The sector police needed someone to drive it over here and he volunteered. The guy said 'whatever' and gave him the money for it. Zack was very happy with himself. Since he didn't have any clothes he might as well go find some. Zack found several places that had pants for sale. He bought about half of them. The sales clerk nearly wet herself when Zack handed over the money for the pants. The same thing happened at the place for shirts. One of the employees actually fainted. All of them where so overjoyed with him, that two of them kissed him deeply. He was a little shaken by that. He walked out of there happy though. He thought to himself, know only if every store around was that like that, would he truly be happy. Zack went back to the falling down building. He put all of his clothes in what must have been a closet. Zack didn't mind about the apartment's state of disrepair. He thought it added atmosphere to it. Not just some bland building that rich people live in. He liked the dark and gloomy light. He decided to take a nap for a while.  
  
Crash "Zack over here!" Max called over to him. Original Cindy spun around quickly. Her jaw dropped about half a foot. Max brought her chin back up. "This is not a zoo Cin. This is a bar. Look but no jaw dropping." Max waved again at Zack. He was having a difficult time making his way over to their table. Alec looked up from his pool game. He took his last shot and excused himself to go help Zack. They looked at each other with daggers for a little bit, then Alec backed away and returned to his game. Max made room at the table for Zack while glancing at Alec getting his money from the other 'hotshots'. Alec had no problem what so ever getting his money. Zack followed her gaze to Alec. His eyes darkened at the sight of him. For some reason he just did not like Alec. Max looked up at him. She saw the darkened eyes and knew that there was going to be trouble. The calm before the storm and all hell broke loose between those two. Max sincerely hoped they never have a fight. If those two ever had a fight she wasn't sure who would win or who she would be going for. Alec came over and joined them. Original Cindy scooted over so that Alec could sit next to Max. Alec however shook his head. He was not about to start a fight now between two X- 5's over one chick. Alec knew that was the reason for the glare from Zack. Max noticed this and filed it away in the 'Good Things done by Alec' file. She smiled reassuringly at him, and then returned her gaze to Zack. Zack talked about his farm work and about the guys back at the ranch. He explained about the two guys that he was with that they might be bugging Max. They thought Max was the hottest chick that they had ever seen. Max just rolled her eyes while Alec snickered. Alec earned himself a punch in the arm. Max almost puched him the jaw but she thought it was a waste of time and energy that she didn't really have. Alec didn't really even noticed. Zack did however notice, but continued to talk to Max about his farm life after the 'incident'. Max asked him how come he wanted to come back. He said that there was nothing there to keep him. It wasn't worth it to put up with two jerks like them (stable hands). Zack just couldn't stay any more. He also decided to tell them about the lady there that knew about him and his mother. He told Max that in a way both of their mothers were alike. At first Max was worried about her knowing about Manticore, but when Zack told her about their mothers, Max was happy for him. She thought that all of the X-5s deserved to know who their mothers were. At least the X-5s who cared about what happened to their mothers. All of them went through at least 3 pitchers of beer just talking to Zack. Pretty soon they all wanted water. They downed at least 3 pitchers of water before they all wanted some privacy. Original Cindy and Max left followed closely by Zack and Alec. Zack didn't feel good. Too much fluid in his system for his own good, even for an X-5. Max and Original Cindy practically flew up the stairs to be the first one into the bathroom. Max made it first. Since Original Cindy didn't feel like waiting, she calmly went to one of their neighbors and politely asked if she could borrow their bathroom. "Well I for one, feel so much better." Max told Cindy as she walked in. Cindy nodded in agreement. Max flopped down on the couch. Cindy looked at her trying to figure her out. She couldn't. "How do you feel about Zack bein' back?" Cindy asked her. Max shrugged her shoulders in response. Max still wasn't sure what she thought about it. At the time when Dr. Carr told her that he might regain his memory, she had been fearful of Logan's life. Now she didn't know if she cared. Max looked out at the city through her window. She wondered where Zack was spending the night. Wondered if he was comfortable or if he was making sure all of them where safe. She wondered how much her life would change with him being back. "I'm going to catch some sleep. If I can." Max told Cindy. "Alright. Just don't go too far trying to catch it." Cindy replied. Max rolled her eyes at Cindy. Cindy just smiled back. They both headed off to their rooms.  
  
Alec's Place Alec wasn't too sure that he liked having Zack back. He could already feel the tension rise between them. Max noticed some of it, but not all of it. Alec studied himself in the mirror. He wasn't so bad looking. His arm was slightly bruised where Max had punched him. He didn't mind. He was probably going to have more than that when this was all over. He knew instantly that Zack put another claim on Max. He was just hoping it was a brotherly one and not a lover one. Alec already filled the lover spot until Max told him to go away. Which would probably be a long time from now. At least he hoped it was. He had already claimed this spot from Logan. He actually thanked Logan for that last fight between him and Max. If it hadn't been for that fight he would still be dreaming about making love with Max instead of making it reality. He wondered what would happen to that 'poor' guy when Zack found out what the reason for that fight was. Alec knew instantly it would not be pleasant. Between Zack, himself and maybe even Max, the outcome would not be pretty. Hell they could even ask Sam to come and help them if they really needed it. Lately Logan had been making himself enemies after enemies. After all, all of them were considerably stronger and faster than him. He personally signed his death wish when he told Max that all X- 5s were a nuisance and deserved whatever they got in the end. So when Max had told Sam about it, Sam nearly went right then and there to assassinate Logan. Max stopped her until she was sure that Logan needed to be gotten rid of. Max had purposely left out the part with Alec. Sam said to call her whenever she made up her mind. Max said she would. So far Max hadn't come up with a good way to go about it and Zack knew that Sam was getting impatient. Zack guessed that she was waiting for the ultimate act from him that would seal his death. Zack had a pretty good feeling it was going to be soon. Max was pregnant with Alec's child and she was going to go see Logan with a money problem. That would be an interesting meeting. Alec told Zack about it before they split. He even invited him along for the show.  
  
Next Morning Jam Pony "Hey Cin! Do you have any idea where to get a tape recorder?" Max asked Original Cindy as she walked in from her early morning run with Zack and Alec. They had discussed the whole plan during their ride. "Why do you need a tape recorder? I thought you had super good memory." Original Cindy was a little confused. "Its for Zack. This one dude isn't playing nice and he needs a tape recorder. You know, to frame him." Max was trying to make it casual. "I have one you can borrow. But if you break it you owe me a new." Original Cindy told Zack. Zack promised not to break it. Original Cindy went over to her locker and got out the tape recorder. Zack looked like he could have kissed her but refrained from doing so. Max's beeper went off. "Well gotta blaze." Max left with Zack and Alec. Outside "Lets go. We got the tape recorder." Zack told them. "Not without me." They all spun around to see Sam standing there. "You know I was just about to call you." Max told Sam indicating to Alec's cell phone. "I got good timing. What can I tell ya?" Sam smiled her innocent little smile. "Lets get going shall we?" Alec was getting impatient. They all smiled at the world around them.  
  
Logan's Apartment "Am I intruding?" Max asked sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen. "You know I would have thought you would be spending more time with Alec." Logan said as he turned around. "What I can't come see Logan Cale anymore? Shucks. Guess I'll be leaving then, since my company is so unwanted." Max turned to leave. Logan grabbed her shoulder. She spun around and grabbed his elbow and slowly started putting pressure on it. "I told you not to touch me. Looks like you forgot." Max shoved him back. "Why are you here Max?" Logan asked her. "That would have the first question I would have asked if you waltzed into my place." Max was starting to get impatient. "Well gee, must have slipped my mind." Logan snapped back. "I want the money that you owe us. All $70,000. You owe us all that much." "What makes you think that I'm going to give up that much at one time?" Logan asked her, so sure that she would back down. "Cause if you don't give it to us now, we will take it from you by force." Max replied. "How are you going to manage that? You can't even handle a gun without the bad memories." Logan was sure that he had Max now. Max always been squeamish about guns. "I wouldn't bet on that any more." Max replied with a smug look. Since she had become pregnant she could handle guns without even thinking about Eva. Max smiled a predatory smile. "Alright here have your money." Logan said tiredly as he threw a bundle at her. Max stood there and counted all the money out to make sure that all of it was there and that it was real. Sure enough, it was. Max stopped for a moment to think. Why did he have this much money lying around in his house? Had he been waiting for her to come back and claim the money that he owed all of them? Why hadn't he just gone back to Terminal City and given it to someone down there? Why was he waiting for her to come back? "Logan? What are you up to? Where you waiting for me to come back?" Max looked at him trying to make sense of all of it. "Yes I was waiting for you." Logan told her. "Why?" Logan looked at her as if she was stupid. "Why? What do you mean why? Isn't it obvious Max? I still love you. Maybe not the others and certainly not Alec, but I love you. You and only you Max. Come back to me." Logan pleaded. "Sorry. Already have someone else." Max told him coldly. She hated this man now. Especially since he just told her that he didn't love the others. Logan stepped forward towards her closing the small space that had been between them. Any other situation and Max would have done something different, but in this situation she shoved Logan away from her. Logan caught her arms and tried to kiss her, but she was already ahead of him. Her elbow connected with his jaw perfectly. Logan staggered backwards clutching his jaw in obvious pain. "Like I said Logan, I already have someone else." Max looked at him pure hatred. "Oo?" He asked trying to talk. "Was that a who or were you just groaning in pain?" Max asked him as if he shouldn't be having any problems at all. "Oo?" Logan said again. "I'll take that as a who. It's Alec. He is a whole lot better than you. I don't know why I stuck with you after he showed up." "I?" "Was that Why?" Max asked him again totally enjoying the scene. Logan nodded his head. "He loves me more than you will ever know. Lucky for me." "Ut's hat?" He asked pointing to the slight bulge in her stomach. Max looked down. "Oh that. I thought smart guys like you would know what that was. Or maybe your not that smart after all. I'm pregnant you moron. I would have thought you would have figured that out." Max looked at Logan with total disgust. Logan's eyes became wide and wild. He drew a gun out of his pocket. It was small but it could kill her and her child. None of them would let that happen. Sam looked like she was going to let all hell break loose when he tried to kiss her. Zack had grabbed her at the last secound. "You moron. You really think I'm going to stand here and let you shout me. You really are stupid. Or crazy. Either one take your pick." Max started to back up towards the door. With a slight nod she signaled to Sam. Sam nodded back but moved out of view when Logan turned to look. By the time Logan turned back around to face Max she was already disarming him and pointing the gun at his face. "Never leave yourself open like that." Max said looking at him. "You all are worthless. All your capable of doing is causing problems. All of you, worthless pieces of chunk." "Unlike you, I have friends, a family, a Life! I have a lot of things that you don't. I am also not worthless or a piece of chunk. If I was worthless I wouldn't be here pointing a gun at your head, I wouldn't have survived everything I've lived through, and I would still be stuck with you, or dead." Max was really pissed of now. She was about to kill him when Zack stepped in the room behind Max. Sam and Alec came in behind Logan. All Logan saw was Zack. "Big brother had to show up huh? Had to save your ass again? You always depend on someone else to clean up your messes don't you Max? Your getting predictable Max. Your file said that you would get to be like that. Typical. That's what you are Max." "Actually 'Big Brother' is here to help me get rid of you worthless ass. I don't depend on anyone either. Its you who depends on other people. Eyes Only wouldn't have had the success if it weren't for Asha and Me. We did your dirty work. She died without even knowing that you where Eyes Only. I knew the whole time. You know she loved you. Yet you threw her love aside, thinking that I was the better choice. You were wrong. Maybe if you paid her a little more attention she would be alive today to be Mrs. Eyes Only. Maybe she would still be alive. Did you ever think of that? No I bet you didn't. You thought she just died for a noble cause. She died to save you Logan. Now that you know that maybe you'll rethink your logic for things in this world." Max had the whole room's attention on her. She felt pretty good saying it to him. She had been furious when Asha told her after she left Logan he didn't want to see Asha anymore because she reminded him of Max. Max didn't even know how Logan could even think that Asha and her were remotely alike in any thing, except that Max had loved Logan and now Asha did. "I think Asha would actually like to say something to you, by the way." Alec said from behind him. Logan spun around to see Asha in his apartment. She looked different. She looked like she had a faint glow to her. Kind of Angelic. "Hi Logan. Yes it is true I loved you. I still do. When you join me in heaven you'll see what I mean.("If you ever get there." Muttered Alec.) You could of had a wonderful new life when Max left you. I was so in love with you when I first met you I could barely think straight. Yet you threw it all away. I was so sad and mad at you. I didn't blame Max the slightest when she came back into your life and almost killed you. I was almost 'bout ready to kill you myself. And then I found out that she had a designer virus in her that could kill you. I tried very hard to get you two to touch and make it look accidental. But I also had to make it look like I was happy for you two, yet Max could see that I wanted you. She tried several occasions to get you and me together instead of her and you. The more distant she became the more I tried to get your attention. But no, you threw my love away when it was too obvious that Max didn't want you despite your efforts to keep you guys together. You were so blind by your love for Max that you totally over looked my love for you, and ultimately sent me on a mission that led to my death and the death of the rest of the group. I hated you for about two seconds, but I couldn't hate you forever. I still love you. Now I have to go. Goodbye Logan. My one true love." Without another word Asha walked out of the room. Max smiled at the discomfort that had suddenly over come Logan. "Too bad huh? You could have had a family Logan. Maybe you still can. But I highly doubt it." Max said showing no remorse or sympathy at all. Max hated Logan's guts now. "Why are you doing this to me?" Logan suddenly asked. Sweat was poring off his face. His shirt was soaking wet. Max wrinkled her nose at that. "What do you mean why am I doing this?! You brought this upon yourself. Don't go blaming me your stupid mistakes in life." Max was fed up with this. She wanted it to end fairly quickly before she had to think of another reason to hate him, as if there weren't enough reasons already. Max raised a gun and pointed it at Logan's head. "Good bye Logan. It has been nice knowing you." Max smiled. Pulling the trigger was all to easy. A loud bang echoed throughout the apartment. Max looked up to see Sam holding a gun too. "Just in case you got all emotional." Was all Sam said. Max shrugged. She had told them to do it if she got all teary-eyed. Alec and Zack hugged her. Sam stayed at a distance. Max didn't really blame her. Even now, Sam didn't like getting that all emotional. It was all a job to her. They all turned to leave and to enjoy their newfound glory.  
  
Crash "Hey Boo. How did your little mission go?" Original Cindy wanted to know. Max just shrugged. Max just didn't feel like talking about it. She was thinking about the Eyes Only broadcasts and who might takeover for them. Maybe Asha would like the job. Either that, or they all could do it, or just let it melt into the background of the world around them. "Max. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Asha was standing behind her as if she was afraid Max was going to strike out at her. "Huh? Oh yeah. Pull up a chair." Max told her. Original Cindy got up to leave. She winked at Max. "Max? Is Eyes Only really dead?" Asha seemed kinda hurt by the words that came out of her mouth. "Only the original person who started it. The cable hack still exists. You can do the job if you want to. Its up to you." Max added, seeing Asha hesitate. Asha seemed to consider the options. She could be the one that saved millions of people, not be the one shot at, and she had friends that were transgenics, which was an added bonus. Max could the wheels turning. She watched the rest of the gang out of the corner of her eye. Everyone seemed to be happy. So why wasn't she feeling happy? They had gotten rid of the transgenics last nightmare. Ames White was long dead, and now the jealous Logan Cale was dead too. So what was wrong with her? Alec came and sat by her. Max didn't even look up. Alec hugged her. When Max finally did look up, Alec met her lips with a kiss. That kiss earned a glare or two from Zack across the bar at the pool table. Although Zack thought Max's new choice was a whole lot better than her original choice had been. Zack noticed that Asha wasn't really paying attention to them. Zack also noticed that Asha seemed to be staring straight at him, with a calculating look. Asha looked like she was trying to get up the nerve to go talk to him. Alec and Max seemed to notice this too. Max smiled at the look on Zack face as Asha got up and joined him at the pool table. Alec new that Asha had finally found someone who could stick around for a while and be with her. It was just up to Zack on whether or not he chose to keep her. Max suddenly had a thought that could be very beneficial for all of them. Zack and Asha could takeover Eyes Only. Zack could do all of the cable hacks if he really wanted to. Or Asha could do the cable hacks while Zack went out and did all of the missions. She whispered her idea to Alec. He thought that was a good idea, but he also suggested for some differences in the way that the cable hacks would be run. Since they all could now move in and out of Terminal City without people getting freaked out when they were amidst the presence of transgenics. Asha and Zack decided to join Alec and Max. Asha led the way back to their table. Max had a huge grin on her face. Zack playfully punched her in the arm. She faked a wince. Alec also gave Zack a fake glare. Zack just shook his head at the two of them. 


End file.
